To get to you
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Zuko gave her a precious gift that had belong to his mother, but she just stomped it in the ground. Hmm. Wonder how he got his temper. Rated T for language, nothing compared to usual.
1. Chapter 1

Short littel story based on a fairy tale from when I was little. This first chapter is when Zuko was young, just before he got his scar. Oh yeah and watch out for Mai Su.

He watched her from across the pond. She was walking with her friends across the bridge to the royal gardens. They weren't like his sister or her friends. They always seemed happy, had smiles on their faces. He smiled as they looked his direction, but they turned back the other way quickly. He blushed as he looked down to the turtle-ducks and tossed another crumb to them. Her name was Mai. But that was such a popular name among girls his age. His sister even had a friend with a similar name, but she didn't matter. Mai Su mattered. She was the daughter of one of his father's most fearsome admirals.

She was perfect. Her hair was the darkest black he had ever seen and in the right light it had a blue sheen. Her ivory complexion only boosted her beauty. True they were still young, and she didn't have her womanly beauty yet, he could tell she was going to be breathtaking. Even just one look at her golden eyes, would set his heart to pitter patter.

"Zuko, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" He turned to look up at his mother as she sat down next to him. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"Feeding the turtle-ducks." She smiled and cocked her eyebrow at him. She looked over to the bridge where the girl's were chatting among themselves.

"Ah, I see." Zuko's cheeks brightened as he smiled and looked down at the pond.

"When you married father, were you happy?" Ursa looked down at her son for a moment then smiled warmly.

"Of course I was. You are a little young to be thinking of marriage though Zuko." He shrugged.

"I only have four more years.." Ursa shook her head with a smile.

"Which girl is it?" Zuko blushed again.

"mai su." He half whispered. Ursa smiled and hugged her son.

"She is a pretty girl, and she has a good family." Zuko smiled and looked up at his mother.

"You approve." She smiled. Zuko frowned for a moment.

"I want to give her something special." Ursa stood up and straightened her sleeves. Zuko stood up as well forgetting his loaf of rice bread. His mother set her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Then give her something personal that is precious to you." She said and walked off. Zuko's mind began to course over the possibilities. He thought for weeks. Things didn't go as he planned though, before he could decide what he wanted to give to Mai Su, hell broke loose in the palace.

It had been a week since his mother had been missing. He sat up and pulled his mother's pillow close to him. She was his only saving grace in the palace. She didn't look down on him because he wasn't a very good bender yet. She loved him, and now she's gone. He stood up and set her pillow back at the head of 

the bed. He walked over and ran his hand over her marble vanity. He stopped as he looked at the dried fire rose that hung on her mirror. He pulled the silk ribbon and untied the flower from the mirror. He held it in his hand and looked over the fragile petals, darkened but still a deep read. He smiled and ran his finger over the thorns. His mother's father had given it to her on her wedding day, regardless of the thorns, she worn it in her hair. She treasured it, because it wasn't but a few years later that her father had disappeared. That was it. This was a treasure to his mother, and now it was a treasure to him. This was the something precious he could offer Mai Su.

He hurried through the great halls, down the steps, into the royal garden. There she sat with her friends surrounding her, under the shade tree. He cleared his throat, holding the rose behind him. The girl's chattering stopped and all turned to look at him. He bowed, as his mother had taught him.

"I have something for you Mai Su." The girl looked at him with bright eyes. She stood up and bowed to him.

"Prince Zuko. What gift do you have for me?" He smiled and handed her the flower. She took it and looked down at it in awe.

"This is the most realistic silk flower I have ever seen, the craftsman must have worked for years to get it to appear dried." She fawned over the gift, but Zuko's smile faded. Her friends looked at the flower and shook their heads. One girl, Ki-My, spoke up softly.

"But Mai, that is a real dried fire rose." Mai Su turned to look at the girl, the back at the gift. She snarled her nose and looked at the Prince. She held the flower out with her fingers as if it were the most vile of creatures. She dropped it to the ground and looked at him.

"How cheap." Zuko frowned.

"I thought girl's like flowers." Mai Su pulled her skirt up from her foot and stomped the dried fire rose, till the entire bloom was ground into the earth. She looked up at his shocked face and smirked.

"You thought wrong. For a Prince you sure are dumb." She laughed and turned, her friends behind her, and walked away. Zuko stared after the girl his jaw slack. He bent down and picked up the remainder of the flower. He frowned as he stared at the red stained grass. He looked after her and shook his head.

"Bitch.."

* * *

So was Mai Su, Mary Su enough? She's going to get worse. R&R let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the last chapter wasn't funny. This one isn't either. I know I'm gonna get flamed. So I will warn ya now OOC-ness, but you'll get it next chapter.

* * *

It had been years since he had been home. Finally the war was over. So much reconstruction needed to be done that it would take a life time. But before he returned home, there was still something he needed to take care of. It didn't take much to learn where Admiral Dhai had relocated his family after the fall of the Fire Nation.

Zuko looked up at the large gate through his shaggy black hair. The large property was surrounded in a steal fence. He shook his head. They gave themselves away as Fire Nation, especially in such a remote Earth Kingdom providence. He looked down at the tattered clothes he had on and the filth that covered him. A small grin curled over his lips as he knocked on the gate. A small round woman opened the gate just a crack and looked out.

"Can I help you?" He nodded his head at her.

"I would like to speak the lord of the house there miss." The portly woman looked over the boy the back up to his face that was hidden behind unkempt hair and dirt.

"What business do you have?" The youth shrugged his shoulders.

"Looking for hire, just need temporary work." The woman shook her head.

"I don't think the lord needs anyone."

"Kinada? Who the hell are you talking to?" A loud voice boomed behind her. She glared daggers at the dirty boy then turned back to her master.

"A hermit, sir. He wants work." The gate shut only to open moments later with the large Admiral glaring down at him.

"What kind of work?" The boy looked up at him through his hair.

"Any kind sir."

"I have need for a mucker." Zuko nodded.

"I will take anything you can give me." The large man nodded.

"Good then, Kinada will show you where you will stay." Zuko grinned.

"Perfect." He followed the pudgy woman to the far end of the property, where a small one room shamble of a shack stood. She snarled her nose and looked over him again.

"Here is where you stay." With that she walked off. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, having to turn sideways to shut the door. The room was big enough, a small bed and a fire pot in the corner. He stepped out the door and found his work immediately. The stench from the stalls where the ostrich-horses were kept was unbearable, not to mention up wind from his shack. He turned and surveyed the lay out of the land. It was perfect, the small gardens were just behind his shack and off to the left.

He worked diligently for a week before he saw her. She had grown into the woman he always knew she would be. Her silky hair was kept in braided buns, and her ruby kimono was never out order. Her eyes were just as brilliant and as breathtaking as he remembered them. She was tall and lean, not sickly skinny like some of the other fire nation women had become, but full of curves. He grinned as she and her ladies in waiting past by the stalls on the way to the gardens. And just like in the past, Mai Su stuck her nose up at him.

He finished mucking out the stables early that night, while the ladies were still in the garden. He returned to his little shack, he pulled a golden bracelet from under the mattress. He took his blade in hand and walked out to sit against the side of the shack. As he shaped the gold and carved it, the metal sparkled in the setting sun light. As he planned, the women stopped as they walked by. Mai Su flipped her fan open to cover her face trying to avoid the smell as she looked down at the bracelet.

"You are a fine craftsman Mucker, I would like to have the bracelet." Zuko looked up at her with a small grin.

"And what price will you give me for it." Mai Su frowned, she was used to getting what she wanted for free, but what else could she expect from a lowly urchin.

"I have plenty of money, what price do you want." He smiled looked back down to the gold as he continued to carve the lotus blossoms.

"A kiss, and you can have it." Mai Su almost dropped her fan. She stared down at him in disgust. She snarled her nose at him.

"You disgusting cur!" Zuko nodded his head and pulled a ruby from his pocket setting the stone in the center of the lotus he had been working on. He moved the blade around the edge of the soft gold and sealed the gem in. Mai Su stared at the bracelet; she blinked a few times and started to walk away, but she stopped.

"I must have that bracelet. No one else has one. I would be the envy of all." She turned to her ladies in waiting. She walked back over to stand in front of the mucker.

"I want the bracelet." Zuko shrugged.

"My price hasn't changed." She huffed for a moment.

"Fine, but my ladies will hide us. I don't want anyone to see." Zuko smiled and stood up. The ladies stood around them, as Mai Su kissed him gently. He smiled and handed her the bracelet.

"Thank you my lady." She snarled her nose at him and turned away. She muttered as she walked back to the large house, he ladies behind her.

Two days had past since Zuko had given her the bracelet. He had watched her as he shoveled the shit from the stables. She was the perfect woman. Her beauty shown even into the night and on occasion he had heard her singing lessons and needless to say, she sung magnificently. That evening he again pulled 

a piece of gold from under his mattress and sat beside the shack. This time the gold was woven head dress. He braided the soft gold, and once the elegant netting was finished, he began to add the tiny ruby accents.

Mai Su watched the gold flicker. She wrung her hands as he placed each shining ruby in it's place.

"Ki-My, go ask him what he wants for the head piece, but no kisses this time." The meek lady in waiting did as she was asked. She walked over to Zuko and looked down at him.

"Mai Su, wants to know the price of that piece, but she says no kiss." Zuko smiled up at the girl and shook her head.

"The price for this one is a little better that just a peck." Ki-My covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh no, Mai su would never do that."

"No? Sorry, that's the price." Zuko said and turned to look back to his craft. He had watch his mother weave jewelry often when he was a child, he had never had use for it until now. He listened for the shriek as Ki-My reported back to Mai Su. Three. Two. One.

"WHAAAAT?" Zuko didn't have to look up. He could feel her stomping his way.

"Where do you get off asking for such?! You are a pervert and a filthy hermit."

"You ask me my price, I told you." He looked up at her with a smile. She stomped her foot as she looked down at the gold.

"What is your name cur?" Zuko blinked for a moment. He hadn't planned on her asking that. His mind reeled for a moment, suddenly an image of a humorous moron popped into his head.

"Sokka." She stared down at him.

"Well, Sokka, I'll pay your price, only if you don't ask for this again." Zuko nodded. Again the ladies hid them. Mai Su snarled her nose as she looked at him. He didn't look any cleaner than the first time she saw him. She closed her eyes, not so much as she thought she was supposed to, but more along the lines as to not to look at what she was kissing, which actually worked in his favor. With her eyes open at this distance she would have been able to see his scar much better, and that might have given him away. He smiled as her lips touched his, she gave him a little room, and it wasn't but a second until their tongues slid over one another. His tongue ran over her lips as she pulled back. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she stared at him. She frowned deeper. As dirty as he was, and the stench that carried off of him, she expected him to taste like the manure he shoveled. But he had very little taste to him, and what taste he did have reminded or of rice cake. She jerked the head dress out of his hand and placed it on her head. The gold braiding fit close to her head, and the openings at the back fit snuggly over her buns. Again she mutter and stomped off, her ladies in waiting close behind her.

Zuko laid in his bed that night, staring up at the half rotten wooden roof. He closed his eyes as he thought of Mai, not the daughter of his current employer, but the friend of his sister. He hadn't thought much of her when he was younger, but then there was the time during his last year that they became rather close. They were so close to one another. He felt deeply for her, but he couldn't honestly say he loved her. Maybe it was their lack of time spent together since he left.

His lips curled up in a cruel smirk. Next time he wouldn't change the price, but a good surprise would be waiting for little Mai Su.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Mai Su avoided the gardens all together for a week. She didn't want to see what pretty thing that the urchin had next. But her curiousity got the better of her. She had to go out to the gardens. So she and her entorage kept their time in the garden most of the day. The stable boy tended the stables and showed little sign of stopping. Just when she was about to go inside, he stopped working. He disappeared behind the house, only to return a few minutes later. As always he went in and came out of his shed, hoding a sparkling treasure. She watched it glitter in the remaining light.

Zuko could feel her gold hungry eyes looking at him. He smiled as once again Ki-My came over and stood quietly before him. He looked up and acknowleged her.

"What are you making?" He held it up to show her. It was a a bracelet like she had never seen before. It had a large brancelet, but there were several small golden chains branching off and linking to a small ring. "What is it?" The mucker smiled and looked at his work as he continued.

"Something I encountered on my travesl. It was called a harem bracelet." She covered her mouth and shook her head.

"How awful! My lady will never wear something with such a vile name." Zuko looked up at her and nodded.

"I figured she wouldn't, but she will want it. What then shall I call it?" Ki-My thought for a moment and all the years of torment she had gotten from Mai Su about not being as pretty as her, as smart as her, as this as that as her came rushing back to mind.

"You have no good intentions do you Sokka?" Zuko smiled at the girl.

"My intentions are just as pure as your loyalty to your lady." Ki-My blushed and looked back to Mai Su.

"How my lady treats me is none of your concern."

"She treats you as she treats me. You are just a pile of shit, just like me." She turned back to look at him tears in her eyes.

"But Mai Su is perfect." Zuko shook his head.

"No she only thinks she is." Ki-My looked back at him with wide eyes.

"What are you going to do?" He smiled and looked back down at the gold jewelry. He chuckled as he braided another chain.

"I'm going to offer this goddess bracelet to your lady in exchange for a kiss as was the price before." She shook her head.

"I don't think she will pay." Zuko shook his head.

"Yes she will." Ki-My walked off. Again the shriek, and the stomping. He looked up at her angry eyes and smiled.

"Yes?" She scoffed.

"Don't you DARE 'yes' at me! You know damn well what I want!" He nodded.

"And you know my price." She huffed and muttered. She grumbled and hissed, until she finally came to a decsion.

"Fine. But after this I want you to leave." Zuko nodded. That would work for him. Just as their lips connected, and that warm dance began he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She didn't fight him only sunk deeper into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" A loud voice boomed over them causing Mai Su to jump back. She covered her mouth as her ladies fled, leaving her exposed in her blasphemy. The admiral's face turned red in rage.

"No daughter of mine will love a shit shoveler! Out both of you! GET OUT!" The man screamed. The woman fumbled and stumbled to her feet. Begging for her father to listen, that he didn't know the whole story. But he wouldn't hear her.

The gates slammed shut behind her, and she stared at the mucker. She narrowed her eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Zuko rolled his eyes and started walking. She stomped her foot.

"Where are you going!?"

"Home." She stomped after him. She followed him into the forest quietly, until he stopped at a small stream. He bent down and started washing his hands.

"I could have been a queen! I'll have you know that I could have married the prince of the fire nation!" He laughed and shook his head. She continued to scream and rant about how all of her troubles were his fault. "I'll have you know that Prince Zuko would have taken me. I should have married him! I should have ran with him when I got the chance!?" She screamed and stomped her feet. She fell to her knees covering her eyes.

"I agree you should have." She looked up at the man and frowned.

"What do you know?! You're nothing but a dirty, nasty servant!" Zuko cocked an eyebrow at her. He pushed his hair out of his face revealing the flamed scar. She gasp in a breath as she stared at him. She fell to her face at his feet.

"OH Prince! I would have never imagined it was you! How wonderful! Now we can rule together!" She laughed, but he shook his head and stepped back out of her grasp. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No." She frowned.

"But why? You clearly want me, you desire me so much that you disguise yourself!" Zuko frowned.

"You fool yourself. The rose I gave you when we were younger, was very precious to me. But you shunned the beautiful gift. A gift given to you with love and all of my heart. I wanted knowing more from you than for you to accept it. But no, instead you turned your nose up at it. Called me cheap, and ground one of my few treasures into the ground with your dirty foot." He shook his head as she stared up at him in horror. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a tree.

"But for a handful of gold, you would not only once, or twice, but three times give your lips over to a 'dirty servant'. For monetary pleasure and material gain you defiled your name, your body and the blackness of your wasted heart. Congratulations, you are now an official exhile." He turned with a shake of his head. "Now excuse me, I have a home to go back to."

**Ohohoho damn. Revenge is a dish best served cold. This is dedicated to all of those perfect Mary Sues out there. My messages to you is: STOP! lol**


End file.
